Shadow The Ultimate Fairy Wizard
by CyrilSmithVA
Summary: Shadow travels to the world of Earth Land. Shadow meets the Chaos Dragon, Zerlilth. (Now this takes place in 3 Different Points In Time) Shadow Meets Ur and has a Child with her. Later he joins Fairy Tail. He soon discovers he's more apart of this world than he thought.( Sorry for the lame Summary it's been awhile). He later develops feeling for a certain redhead.
1. Prologue

_**It's been several years since the events of Eggman's Global Takeover Of Mobius. Our heroes faced many more challenges and moved on with their lives. But the only one of them that was struggling with life was Shadow. Rouge had noticed that Shadow wasn't as socially and active even for Shadow. So she decided to go to Sonic and talk to him about what was going on. And after hearing this, Sonic decided to go to Shadow's house and talk.**_

(Knocks on the door and Shadow answers it)

Shadow: What do you want?

Sonic: Nice to see you too. Is it alright if I come in and talk?

Shadow: Fine whatever.

Sonic enters and sees a backpack filled with supplies.

Sonic: You going on a trip or something?

Shadow: You can say that.

Sonic: How long you gonna be gone Shadow?

Shadow: To be honest… I don't know. I'm going to train. There's a chaos master in another world or dimension I read about who said to know more about the Chaos Force.

Sonic: Another world? Train? Why?

Shadow: WHY DO YOU THINK?! Look at what has happened...Eggman almost won and Mobius was almost destroyed. And we barely won.

Sonic: Guess you got a point.

Shadow: But that isn't the only reason I'm leaving…..

Sonic: Oh and what's that?

Shadow: After it was all over and everyone was rebuilding. The people treated me differently like they were afraid of me…..

Sonic: What?! No way, you helped save the world.

Shadow: Remember that Infinite made those clones of me to fight the resistance and attack citizens.

Sonic: But that wasn't you. We all know that!

Shadow: It was still my face they saw.

Sonic: Shadow you don't have to go. I mean Mobius is your home too.

Shadow: Mobius was never my home. I never really belonged here….

Sonic: Shadow…

-Shadow gathers the stuff he's taking and heads towards his front door

Shadow: Look Sonic I just have to do this. I need to get stronger and find my true purpose in life.

Sonic: Well you do what you got to do man. But promise me one thing.

Shadow: What's that?

-Sonic throws his thumb up at Shadow.

Sonic: When you're done with this training, come back and let's race. What do you say?

Shadow(grins) You got it, Faker.

-Shadow throws his keys to Sonic and pulls out a Warp Ring.

Shadow: Watch over the place for me alright.

Sonic: Got it.

-Shadow raises the Warp Ring in the air.

Shadow: Warp Ring activate!

-Shadow teleports away leaving Sonic and Mobius.

Sonic: Sayonara Shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow appeared in a snowy forest near mountains. Shadow looked around surveying the area. He then pulled out a book and his emerald.

Shadow: Ok, if I'm reading this right. Then the person I'm looking for…

Shadow looks up at the mountain.

Shadow: Up that mountain.

Shadow tried using Chaos Control but it wasn't working.

Shadow:(deep breath) Should've known this wouldn't be easy.

Shadow made his way up the mountain. At first he tried jumping from cliff to cliff but nearly slipped. Shadow started climbing by hand. Nearly lost his grip and was dangling with one hand. But he managed to recover.

Shadow: This better be worth it.

Nearly half an hour later, Shadow had made it to the top and as he stood up he saw a cave. His chaos emerald started glowing.

Shadow: What the…? This has never happened before.

?: Welcome, Shadow The Hedgehog. I've been expecting you for a long time.

Shadow was surprised by the voice.

Shadow: Who's there?

?: I am the one you seek.

Shadow: You're the Chaos Master?

?: Enter and we can speak more.

Shadow was unsure and wanted to be prepared for trouble.

Shadow: Alright I'm coming in!(thinking) Better stay on guard.

Shadow headed inside the cave. As he made his way further into the cave the darker it got.

?: It's finally good to meet you Shadow.

Shadow looked around but saw nothing but darkness, he could not locate the voice.

Shadow: Where are you?! Show yourself?!

?: As you wish…

Suddenly a flash of light surrounded Shadow and lit up the area around him. Then a huge gust of wind pushed Shadow and a giant creature appeared in front of him.

Shadow(shocked): What is this!

The dragon spread its wings and roared.

Shadow: A dragon?!

Zerlilth: I am Zerlilth, The Chaos Dragon!

Shadow couldn't believe this, the one he was seeking all time was a dragon.

Shadow: You're the Chaos Master I've been looking for?!

Zerlilth: Yes, and I have been waiting for you Shadow.

Shadow: How do you know who I am?

Zerlilth: I peered through time and space and saw that you would seek me out. You wish to learn more about your powers and in turn to increase as well,

Shadow: Yes. Over the years me and my allies have fought beings who posed a great danger to our world and I wish to get stronger.

Zerlilth: Is that so?

Shadow: Yes. I'll do whatever it takes.

Zerlilth: As you wish then. I will train you to become a, A Chaos Dragon Slayer.

Shadow: Dragon...Slayer? Look I'm not interested in slaying dragons!

Zerlilth: As a Dragon Slayer your power will rise, your senses sharper, and strength pushed beyond what you can do.

Shadow: Is that so?

Zerlilth: Are you willing to learn the art of this magical power?

Shadow: I'll do it.

Zerlilth: Excellent but first, your hedgehog form will not do.

Shadow: What?

Zerlilth: In order to maintain control of your powers, I must turn you human in order for you to have proper control of your new abilities. Once you master your full Dragon Slayer power I will turn you back.

Shadow: Grrr. Fine looks like I have a choice, but once I master it I want to be turned back to normal. Understand.

Zerlilth: As you wish. Now to turn you human, Shadow.

Shadow: Okay. I'm ready.

Zerlilth used a dragon-breath beam and blasted Shadow. As the smoke cleared Shadow stood up shaken feeling different. Shadow looked at himself. He was now wearing a no sleeve black shirt with black gi training pants with a red belt around him and his gloves were the same.

Shadow: So this is what it's like to be human…..

Zerlilth: I hope you'll be able to adjust to the changes.

Shadow: Zerlilth I want to start training now.

Zerlilth: So soon? Don't you wish to wait?

Shadow: No I need to get stronger. So I can be ready for whatever comes my way.

Zerlilth: I admire your spirit Shadow. But I warn you this training will take years and will be extremely difficult.

Shadow: I don't care. I'm ready.

Zerelilth: Very well. Let's begin.

 **Shadow began his training with Zerlilth. As the months passed Zerlilth taught Shadow numerous Dragon slayer techniques. In order to increase Shadow's reactions and speed she would have him wear weights and chase throughout the area. Shadow's would often spar with the dragon testing his new abilities but Zerlilth always came out on top. One day after training, he went hunting and brought back food for him and Zerlilth.**

Zerlilth: I appreciate the food Shadow.

Shadow: Don't mention it, it's the least I can do for all you have done.

Zerlilth: May I ask you something?

Shadow: What is it?

Zerlilth: Do you have a family? Any kids of your own?

Shadow: Me? Kids? No. But I had a family once but they were killed because of me.

Zerlitlh: I'm sorry for your loss.

Shadow: Yeah me too. Do you have younglings or a mate?

Zerlilth: I did….a daughter.

Shadow could see the sad look on her face.

Shadow: I'm sorry. May I ask what happened?

Zerlilth: She was killed by an evil Dragon Slayer.

Shadow: Is he still around?

Zerlilth: I'm not sure we dragon's keep to ourselves.

Shadow: Well at least we have each other right?

Zerlilth: Yes.

Shadow: Well better get some rest. Something tells me training will be hell tomorrow, night.

After a while, Zerlilth looked on as Shadow fell deep asleep. As he slept a blonde haired woman came into the cave.

Anna: Hello Zerlilth, it's been awhile.

Zerlilth: Hello Anna. Is it finally time?

Anna: Yes it is. Are you sure you want to send him? We were only expecting to send the 5 kids. And Zeref doesn't know about…

Zerlilth: Zeref doesn't need to know about Shadow. He may be the one to save the future.

Anna: If you think that is the best. I'll make sure to wipe his memory of sending him through.

Zerlilth: Alright.

Anna: Are you ready for the transfer?

Zerlilth: I am. Shadow. No matter what happens, know that I'll always be part of you.


	3. Chapter 3

In a cabin in the snowy woods, an unconscious Shadow lays in a bed. Shadow starts waking up holding his head.

Shadow: Uhh, where am I?

Ur: You're in my home.

Shadow looks over and a woman with purple hair walking over to him with a cup of tea. She wore a light brown small jacket and a red shirt that showed off her midriff.

Ur: My name is Ur, I found you in the woods knocked out. You could've died of hypothermia so I brought you to my home.

Shadow: Well thanks. I'm Shadow, by the way.

Ur: What were you doing out there? You got some kind of a death wish?

Shadow: Honestly I don't know. I was with Zerlilth in a cave then I fell asleep and then I woke up here.

Ur: Who's Zerlilth?

Shadow: She's my dragon.

Ur spit out the tea she was drinking after hearing what he said.

Ur: A dragon?!

Shadow: Yeah.

Ur: Uhhh, you do know dragons haven't existed for hundreds of years.

Shadow: I was with her not too long ago.

Ur: Well ok…. Anyways, if you are hungry, I made stew. It's over there on the table.

Shadow: Ehh..fine.

 **Shadow stood up and as the sheets fell off Shadow realized he was in his underwear and his face turned red.**

Ur: Something the matter?

Shadow: WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?!

Ur: They were dirty as hell so I got them clean. Thought you would be more grateful.

Shadow: Grateful?! YOU STRIPPED ME NAKED WHILE I WAS UNCONSCIOUS!

Ur: Oh if that case….then makes it even.

Shadow(confused): Huh?

Ur had taken off her clothes and only had her bra and underwear. Shadow looked with a blanked stare.

Ur: There now we're even.

Shadow: You're missing the point!

Ur: Look my clothes need to dry anyways. Besides I don't bite unless I have to.

Shadow: Grrr..fine just don't get any idea.

Ur: Don;t worry.

Shadow sat down at the table and started eating the stew. Ur also sat as Shadow ate.

Ur: So you're serious about this Dragon business huh?

Shadow: Of course. She taught me Dragon Slayer Magic.

Ur: Dragon Slayer Magic? From what I know not many people know the style of magic.

Shadow: Well you're looking at one. But anyways once it daylight I'll head up the mountain and find her and try to figure out what's going on.

Ur: Well in that case, mind if I tag along. I always wanted to see a dragon.

Shadow: Fine as long as you don't slow me down.

Ur: I won't trust me I can hold my own.

Shadow: You a wizard too?

Ur: Yup I'm an Ice mage well technically it's Maker Magic. But I have complete control over ice.

Shadow: Guess that's why you live out here.

Ur: The cold doesn't bother me. Plus I get less guests. Anyways we should get some rest after we look for this dragon of yours, we can go into town and get some supplies.

Shadow: Ok..Sooo where am I sleeping?

Ur: Well there's only one bed and the temperature drops real quick at night sooo..

Shadow: No no no! You're trying so hard to get me in with you aren't you pervy witch!

 **Ur blushed and got angry and punched him in the face.**

Ur: Call me that again and I'll kick your ass.

Shadow: Nice right hook….

Ur(blushing): Look I just don't want you getting sick or anything ok.

Shadow stood up and hugged her.

Shadow: Well I'm starting to feel better already. Thank you.

Ur(hug him back) Glad I can help.

Shadow and Ur headed to bed and two went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Shadow and Ur headed to the cave where Shadow spent the last few years with his dragon master. As they made their way to the cave Ur finally spoke up.

Ur: So hey, if this dragon of yours is her. Am I in any kind of danger?

Shadow: What do you mean?

Ur: What I mean is that I don't want to be eaten or anything. Is she friendly to all humans?

Shadow: I guess. In all the years I've spent with her, we never really interacted with any other humans. So I can't really give you an honest answer.

Ur: That's great. So if this dragon of yours is real, I have a 50/50 chance of not being eaten.

Shadow: Yeah. If she tries anything I'll talk her out of it.

Ur: Thanks I guess.

Shadow: The cave is right up here.

Ur: Ok.

Shadow and Ur arrived outside the cave.

Ur: Here's the cave like you said.

Shadow: yeah but….

Ur: But what?

Shadow:I don't sense her in there..

Ur: Sense her?

Shadow: Stay here while I check out.

Ur: You're just gonna leave me out here alone?

Shadow heads inside the cave.

Shadow: You're a big girl, you can take care of yourself.

Shadow disappears into the darkness of the cave leaving an annoyed expression on Ur.

Ur: Jerk. Should have left him to freeze.

Inside the cave wonders looking for any sign of Zerelilth,

Shadow: Zerelilth you here! It's Shadow!

Shadow reaches the end of the cave but no trace of Zerelilth anywhere.

Shadow: No sign of her anywhere. And judging by the looks of it, she hasn't been here for a long time, But how is that possible? Could I have been unconscious longer than I thought? What is going on? Zerelilth….could she be behind this?

Shadow looks and sees his emerald on the ground-

Shadow: Well got my emerald back. So if I need a snack I can take some power from it. Better head back to Ur. Shadow headed back outside and saw that she was practicing her magic.

Ur: ICE MAKE….HAMMER!

Ur created a giant hammer of ice and smashed a boulder into pieces.

Shadow(In Thought) Whoa… Better not piss her off.

Ur: Oh hey you're back. Sorry for the mess, though I thought I passed the time training a bit. Did you find your dragon?

Shadow: She's not here and from the looks of it, she hasn't been here for a long time.

Ur: Wait, thought you say it's been a day or so since you last saw her.

Shadow: I don't know. I guess my memory is clouded. I don't remember anything but maybe she relocated somewhere.

Ur: Well If she's not here, then we should go. They're dangerous creatures that live out here.

Shadow: Ok we should head to that town you talked about. No point in looking for her now.

Ur: You're just gonna give up on looking for her?

Shadow: Yeah. So let's go.

Ur: Ok. Town is north of here but it's several miles from here, so it'll take us about an hour to get there.

Shadow looked to the distance to the north and smiled.

Shadow: I can get us there in a few minutes. So come here.

Ur: What?

Shadow picked up Ur bridal style. Ur gave him a angry look as he held her.

Ur: What the hell?! Put me down!

Shadow: Trust me. Now hold on tight.

Shadow took off running down the mountain at high speeds. In a matter seconds Shadow had made it down the mountains and made it to the ground, dashing through the snowy woods. Ur holds on to Shadow tightly scared for her life.

Ur(thinking) Incredible! I didn't know anyone could be this fast!

A few minutes later Shadow and Ur made it out of the snowy region and headed their way to the town. Shadow spotted the town and started to slow down to a stop. Shadow put Ur down who was dizzy and looking about to vomit.

Shadow: You ok? Sorry if I was going t-

Shadow was struck on a hammer of ice that Ur created with an angry look.

Ur: Sorry?! You take off running like a mad man and didn't even give me any kind of warning you ass!

Shadow: Why you. I THOUGHT YOU BE HAPPY TO BE HERE SOONER DAMMIT!

Shadow and Ur looked at each other in anger until…

?: UR!

Shadow and Ur looked over to see a woman bleeding from her side. She ran to Ur as she fell in her arms.

Ur: Elizabeth!

Shadow: You know her?

Ur: She's a friend. Elizabeth tell me what happened.

Elizabeth: A... dark guild is attacking the town. Please...stop them.

Elizabeth passed out in Ur's arms.

Ur: Elizabeth!

Shadow: Here let me see her.

Ur laid her on the ground and Shadow placed his hands on her wound.

Shadow: Chaos regeneration!

Shadow used his powers to heal Elizabeth and in a matter of seconds her wound was healed. Shadow laid Elizabeth against a tree to rest.

Ur: You...healed her.

Shadow: Yes she just needs to rest. So I guess we better help out the town.

Ur: Those bastards are gonna pay!

Shadow: Damn right.

Ur: Let's head to the center of town. I bet the dark guild will be held up there.

Shadow: Right lead the way.

Shadow and Ur ran into town to find and the ones responsible


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile in the center, the townspeople were gathered at the tied up on their knees scared. A few of the citizens were hurt and scared. They were surrounded by the Dark Members with magically weapons pointed at the terrified citizens. One of the Members had the Mayor held at gunpoint.

Mayor: What do you fiends want? Why are you doing this?!

Neo: Names Neo,ya old geezer. And we're with the Dark Guild Necro Fear. We were sent to look for something in particular. And if we don't get what we want soon, I'm afraid we gotta kill these nice people here one by one.

The townspeople started getting scared as the Dark Guild members started laughing.

Mayor: I know what you're here for. You're here for the key aren't you?

Neo: Bingo! So are you gonna hand it over or am I gonna have to start dropping bodies.

Mayor: Please….I can't if you take the key the world will be doomed.

Neo: Oh well.

Neo raises his and aims at a mother and her young child and charges a shadow ball.

Neo: Last chance!

Mayor: Please don't do this!

Neo: Say goodbye!

Neo fired and shot the blast at the two. Suddenly Shadow appeared in front of the two and knocked the blast away. The Dark Guild and the townspeople were shocked at his sudden appearance.

Neo: What the hell?! Who the hell are you?!

Shadow: The guy who is about to put you A-holes 10 feet under.

Shadow snapped his fingers and the townspeople disappeared instantly.

Mayor: My word…

Neo: The hell did they go?!

Shadow: I teleported the remaining townspeople outside the town. My friend is currently keeping them safe while I deal with you bastards.

Neo: Well it doesn't matter. If you haven't looked around you're still outnumbered.

The Necro Fear members surrounded Shadow and aimed their weapons at him.

Neo: OPEN FIRE!

They fired at Shadow but Shadow dodged the shots with ease and used his speed to avoid them.

Grunt 1: He's so fast!

Grunt 2: I can't hit him!

Shadow: My turn! CHAOS DRAGON….

Shadow hits a large group with a powerful punch, sending flying and crashing to the ground.

Shadow" LANCING FIST!

Shadow then turned around at the last of the men and fired another attack.

Shadow: CHAOS DRAGON…...TALON!

With one kick Shadow sends the grunts to the ground. Shadow sees most of the had either fled or on the ground unconscious. Shadow was suddenly pulled by an unknown force. His body felt like it weighed tons.

SHadow: The hell?!

Neo: Ha. You're tough I'll give you that, but let's see you stand up with times 50 gravity pulling you down!

Shadow: Damn it!

Suddenly out of nowhere….

Ur: Ice Make…..Spike Barriage!

Ice spikes surrounded Neo and cut up his body but no lethal blows. Neo was angry, with his other hand he blasted Ur with a shadow ball. Ur screamed in pain as the blast hit. She fell to the ground..

Shadow: UR!

Neo: Wait your turn bitch, first I gotta deal with this bastard first then after you kill you both….I KILL EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN THIS DAMN TOWN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shadow looked at Neo in anger.

Neo: What the?

Shadow's eyes turned red as he started standing up.

Neo: Impossible! You should be on the ground!

Shadow: Hahaha, this is nothing to me. You enjoy the suffering of others and that pisses me off. It's time we ended this.

Shadow right fist started glowing as he walked slowly towards Neo.

Neo: Stay back!

Neo fires at Shadow and it did nothing.

Neo: What the hell are?

Neo was scared to see Shadow surrounded in a red aura with a sinister smile. The Mayor still nearby hiding was amazed by the power of Shadow. Neo started walking backwards then was frozen in his tracks by ice around his legs. He turned to see Ur had used her magic to stop him.

Ur: Get him Shadow.

Shadow: CHAOS DRAGON…...LANCING FIST!

Shadow punched him in the face and sent him flying off into the distance into the woods. The Mayor was shocked while Ur smiled. Shadow's aura and eyes return and Ur stood up and looked at Shadow.

Ur: Damn. You're one hell of a guy Shadow.


	6. Chapter 6

After defeating the dark guild, the military had arrived to arrest the captured members. The mayor explained everything that happened to the authorities. Everyone of the thugs were taken into custody, except Neo who was nowhere to be found. Later after the military had left. The townspeople were gathered at the center of town with the mayor speaking with Shadow and Ur.

Mayor: I can't thank you enough for protecting the town.

Ur: It was nothing. Like I let anything happen to my #1 town of choice.

The mayor smiled and then looked at Shadow.

Mayor: And you my boy were amazing. Defeating that scoundrel and his goons with ease like you did was truly something to behold.

Shadow: Thank you. But I can't help but wonder why they attack you.

Mayor: They were looking for a key.

Ur: All this for a key?

Shadow: What's so important about it?

The mayor started smiling with a reassuring grin.

Mayor: Now now it's nothing to worry about. The threat is gone and the people wish to celebrate your heroic deeds!

Shadow noticed the people setting up for some type of party.

Ur: A party?

Mayor: A Celebration! You two saved my people and we wish to show you both our appreciation.

Shadow: Ehh you don't have to…

Mayor: Oh nonsense! We would be honored!

Shadow: Well to be honest parties aren't really my thing.

Ur walked up to Shadow and nudged him with her elbow.

Ur: Oh come on, stop being so edgy and let's have fun. We earned it and I;m sure these people want to see their hero happy.

Shadow: I guess you're right. I'll join the celebration.

Mayor: Splendid! We should have everything ready within a few hours. Until then why don't you two go freshened at our town spa. We'll also wash and repair your clothes.

Ur: Sounds great. Plus I think Shadow could do with a bath.

Shadow gave her an annoyed look and she just smiled. As a group of women surrounded both Ur and Shadow.

Mayor: Excellent. These ladies will take great care of you two, please enjoy.

Shadow and Ur were escorted to the spa. Shadow and Ur were approached by a woman coming from the back.

Woman: Please right this way, we'll make sure you are completely well taken care of.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours later, the townspeople at the center of town with decorations everywhere. Tents were set up with games and food all around. Children were playing through the streets with joy as if the attacks from the Dark Guild never happened. Shadow made his way outside dressed in a black kimono, Ur had yet to show up though. Shadow sat down at a table where the banquet was gonna be held.

Shadow: Huh, feels like the attack never happened.

Shadow looked around and saw how happy the people looked, which put a smile on his face.

Liz: Hey there stranger.

Shadow turned to see the woman he ran into earlier before entering the town.

Shadow: Oh, it's you. Elizabeth right?

Liz: Yup but call me Liz for short.

Shadow: Ok then. How is your injury? It looked pretty bad.

Liz: It's fine. Doctors patched me up and said I was good to go.

Shadow: Good to hear.

Ur: Nice to see you two getting to know each other.

Shadow: Bout time you showed…

Shadow turned and saw Ur wearing a light purple kimono with a flower pattern on it.

Shadow: Up…..

Ur: Something wrong.

SHadow: No it's just….you look great.

Ur started blushing and messing with her hair.

Ur(blush) Oh um thanks.

Liz saw this,started smiling and pulled away Ur.

Liz: Be right back Shadow, we gotta have a girl talk.

Shadow: Uhhh..ok.

Ur and Liz disappeared from sight and then the mayor popped of nothing in a puff of smoke.

Mayor:HELLO!

Shadow: JESUS!

Shadow was startled by his sudden entrance.

Mayor: Oh my did I scared you my boy?

Shadow: No just... surprised me is all.

Mayor: Where is Ur?

Shadow: She went with a friend somewhere.

Mayor: You don't say? Well, why don't eat while you wait for her, I'm sure you must be starving after today.

Shadow: Well it has been a minute since I ate…

Mayor: Splendid! The servers will bring you anything like, so what would you like first?

Shadow smiled.

Shadow: I'll have one of everything.

Mayor: What…?

Meanwhile, Ur and Liz entered a nearby shop that Liz worked at, so they could talk in peace.

Ur: Liz the hell you drag me all the way over here?

Liz: Because I wanted to talk to you about Shadow.

Ur: What about him?

Liz: You like him don't you?

Ur started blushing and didn't know what to say.

Liz: I think you like him don't you?

Ur: Shut up! I don't know why but I just do and the crazy thing is I haven't known him that long.

Liz(gasp) So love at first sight! Even better!

Ur: Look I just don't want to come off as weird or anything.

Liz: Ur you deserve to be happy and it's obvious that Shadow likes you too. Trust me, all you need is some alone time.

Ur: You really think so?

Liz: Of course I do. Now let's get back, don't want to keep him waiting.

Ur: You're right, let's go.

The 2 women headed back to the party. As they arrived they saw a bunch of people gathered where Shadow was sitting. The closer they got they noticed a pile of empty plates stacked high. Ur and Liz were shocked Shadow eating plates full of all types of food.

Shadow: Hey there you are Ur, come on and dig in the food is great!

Ur: Umm ok.

Ur sat down next to Shadow, he handed her a plate full of delicious food.

Ur took it and started eating with him. Liz smiled and walked away to let them have some time to themselves. The party continued as music played and the townspeople danced and enjoyed themselves. Hours later, the townspeople started cleaning up and headed home. Ur and Shadow were at the town entrance getting ready to leave and head out.

Shadow: Thank you for everything sir, I had a good time.

Mayor: Think nothing of it, I'm just glad you two were able to save the town.

Ur: Well you know I'll always protect the town, it's like my second home.

Mayor: I appreciate that Ur. You two care now.

Shadow and Ur: We will.

Shadow and Ur picked up Ur and dashed off heading to her home. Minutes later, Shadow and Ur had arrived at the house.

Shadow: Well we're here.

Ur: Hey uh before we go in, mind if we talk.

Shadow: About what?

Ur: Do you plan on leaving? I mean going out and looking for your dragon.

Shadow: Well yeah that was the plan….

A look of disappointment and sadness slowly appeared on her face.

Ur: oh…

Shadow: But after today I decided to stay. The people here treated me so kindly like an actual person, where I'm from people saw me as a monster. And meeting you was the best thing to happen to me since I got here.

Ur: Really? Well maybe….since you're staying….maybe could…

Shadow: Could what?

Ur got closer to Shadow and kissed him on the lips. Shadow's eyes widened. Ur pulled away blushing.

Ur: You could stay here with me.

Shadow: Ur, I don't know what to say….

Ur looked down thinking she screwed by kissing him so suddenly. But then Shadow pulled to him and kissed her back for a deep passionate kiss. Then the two stopped to catch their breaths.

Shadow: Of course I'll stay with you.

Ur: Good to hear.

The two headed inside the house as their new life was just beginning.

Elsewhere, an airship was flying over the seas. Neo the dark guild was on his knees beaten and bloodied, a man stood over him with an angry look.

Hades: So let get this straight, you failed to retrieve the key I sent you and your men to find only to return empty handed?

Neo: Please Lord Hades, it wasn't my fault there was a boy there who overwhelmed us.

Hades grabbed Neo by the neck and picked him up off the ground choking.

Hades: A boy?

Neo: Yes I believe he was…..a dragon slayer.

Hades raised an eyebrow.

Hades: A dragon slayer? Are you sure of this?

Neo: Yes. I promise if you let me live I won't fail you again.

Hades looked at him with an unsure look. He dropped Neo to the ground and walked to his throne chair and sat down.

Hades: Fine I'll let you live Neo, but I expect you not to fail me again or there will be consequences.

Neo: Understood and thank you. But what is the key to that town?

Hades: Leave it be. I do believe they earned by defeating one of my strongest dark guilds. For now we will focus on locating the next key.

Neo: As you wish my lord.

Hades(in thought) This dragon slayer could be a problem, but I will wait to deal with this boy. And I look forward to meeting him…..personally.


	8. Chapter 8

_**(2 Years Later…..)**_

Two years have passed since Shadow met Ur. A year after Ur confessed her feelings for Shadow, they got married. Shadow and Ur trained and helped around town. Shadow would go on jobs and Ur helped around town with her friend Liz.

 _ **(With Ur and Liz)**_

Liz: Thanks for your help Ur, business has been busy as hell.

Ur: Don't mention it. Besides, I need to keep myself busy.

Liz: So are you still going to take in students?

Ur: Well, I was but(places hand on her stomach)...something came up.

Liz looked confused hearing what Ur said, but after a few seconds she finally realized what was going on.

Liz: Wait! Are you….

Ur: A couple weeks yeah.

Liz: Oh my god! Congratulations! Wait, does Shadow know yet?

Ur: No, I thought I would surprise him and tell him on our anniversary in a few days.

Liz: He'll love that. By the way where is Shadow?

Ur: He's on a job stopping some poachers from killing Wyverns.

Liz: Wyvern poaching? How terrible.

Ur: Don't worry Shadow is gonna deal with it.

(Meanwhile elsewhere in the Forest)

A group of men were unconscious on the snow. A man was shooting his rifle repeatedly at a figure wearing a black hooded cloak but had no effect.

Man: BASTARD!

He continued firing but the cloaked man used a single finger to deflect the shots. The cloaked man snatched the rifle away and pointed at the man. He pulled down his hood to reveal himself. Shadow stood before the man who was cowering in fear.

Shadow: The only bastard I see is you. Hunting Wyverns are illegal around these parts. Even if they were, they are herbivores. Peaceful creatures.

Man: They're scales are worth a lot of jewels. And most people love them as exotic pets!

Shadow sapped the rifle in half scaring the man. The other men started to regain consciousness.

Shadow: If I catch any of you here again. I won't be so merciful as I am now. NOW GO!

The men got and took off running and screaming. Shadow shook his head in disappointment.

Shadow: Pathetic.

Shadow heard an animal cry not too far away and decided to check it out. He soon came upon a baby wyvern snared a bear trap crying in pain. Shadow walked over to the baby but the young wyvern was scared off him.

Shadow: You probably don't like people. Can't say I blame you, but it's. I'm not gonna hurt you.

The baby wyvern calmed down a little bit and allowed him to pull the bear trap open. Shadow then destroyed the trap. He saw the injury on the baby and placed his hand over the wound.

Shadow: Chaos Renegation.

Within a few seconds the baby's wound was healed. The young wyvern snuggled up to Shadow in a way baby wandered off about to take flight but not before turning to see Shadow one last time. Then the baby took off disappearing.

Shadow: Take care little guy. Aw dammit I still need to get Ur an anniversary gift. She'll kill me if I don't get her something. Better take off.

Shadow took off running off into the distance, but unaware of him he was being watched from afar by a familiar face.

Neo: Lord Hades, this is Neo come in.

Hades: Are preparations being made ready for my arrival?

Neo: Yes sir we have standing by for your arrival.

Hades: Good. It is time we take what is ours. So that Lord Zeref can be reawakened.

Neo: Yes my master...the end is near for you Shadow. Hehehehe.


	9. Chapter 9

_**(Anniversary Day)**_

Shadow: Today is the day.

Shadow was holding a small box. Shadow was wearing a black tux and preparing for his date with his wife Ur.

Shadow: Ur! Are you ready yet?

Ur: Give me a minute!

Ur was in the next room wrapping her gifts for Shadow.

Ur: Can't wait to see the look on his face.

Ur was giggling and grabbed the 2 gifts she had for Shadow and headed out with him. Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport to the town. Shadow and Ur made their way inside a restaurant where he had made reservations early. They were greeted by the mayor unexpectedly.

Mayor: Why hello you two!

Ur: ?

Shadow" What are you doing here?

Mayor: Well I own this restaurant. Seems you two are here for date night.

Ur: It's our anniversary.

Mayor: My goodness then this calls for a special occasion! I'll make sure you both have the best anniversary date. WAITERS!

Several waiters appeared and escorted Shadow and Ur to the outside deck of the restaurant where they prepared their table. Then they sat them down and poured them glasses of wine.

Shadow: Well this was unexpected.

Mayor: Let me know if you need anything else you two love birds.

Ur: Will do. Thank you.

The mayor walked away. Shadow had a confused look as the mayor left.

Shadow: That was weird…

Ur: He is just grateful Shadow, he means well for us.

Shadow: I know.

Ur: Shadow you ok? You look upset.

Shadow: Yeah I'm just…..

Ur: Just what?

Shadow: I've been in this world for years now, I came here to get stronger. Then I met you. I never imagined myself being in a relationship let alone being married. For the first time in a long time, I'm truly happy. But

Ur: But what?

Shadow: I'm afraid of losing you...if anything happened to you I don't know what I do or become.

Ur could see her husband was upset and reached to him and held his hand.

Ur: Shadow I'm glad you came into my life. I was a loner but when I met you I became happy as well. I know you're afraid of losing me, but I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be by your through the bad and good times. Now come on stop being so emo and smile let's enjoy our night.

Shadow smiled as he looked at his wife.

Shadow: You're right.

Ur: And I know what we should do! Let's do the presents now.

Shadow: Now? Why not after we eat?

Ur: Well I can't wait. Plus I really want you to give you your gift.

Shadow: Ok. Well at least let me go first.

Ur: Ok.

Shadow pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to Ur.

Shadow: Happy Anniversary Ur.

Ur opened the box and saw a silver necklace, which resembles a sword with a sapphire stone in the center of it.

Ur: I love it, Shadow! This must have cost you a lot of jewels.

Shadow: Yeah but it was worth it for you. Also we're going to pay for my world.

Ur: Mobius?

Shadow: I\ll finally be able to introduce you to my friends.

Ur: Still having a hard time believing your some kind of anthropomorphic hedgehog.

Shadow: I know. But I actually got used to being human.

Ur: Ok. Well guess I should give you your present.

Ur handed a small bundled up package to Shadow.

Shadow: Wonder what it could be?

Ur: Open and you'll find out.

Shadow started opening the gift, then suddenly out of nowhere an explosion erupted all over town.

Shadow: The hell?!

Ur: Explosions?!

The mayor came running out to the wizards.

Mayor: UR! SHADOW! DARK GUILDS ARE ATTACKING!

Shadow: What?! Bastards!

Ur: We gotta stop them!

Shadow: Right let's go!

Shadow and Ur ran towards the town but Ur stopped for a second turned to see Shadow's gift.

Ur continued running out with Shadow.


	10. Chapter 10

Shadow and Ur, along with the towns militia, fought off the attacking dark guilds. Shadow blasted them while Ur froze them in their tracks. Shadow managed to get a hold of one of them. He grabbed the man by his neck nearly strangling him.

Shadow: Why the hell are you attacking our town?! ANSWER ME!

Grunt: We were ordered here by Grimoire Heart. We were to wipe out the people.

Ur: You bastards!

Grunt: Wait until Hades arrives! He'll send you all to hell!

Shadow heard enough and threw the bastard into a building.

Shadow: Ur ...gather as many people as you can and get them to safety.

Ur: And what about you?

Shadow: I'm going to deal with these dark guild scumbags. Then I'm going after Hades.

Ur: Not alone you're not. I'm coming with you.

Shadow: Ur, the people need you and I need you to be safe. With you and everyone gone I don't have to hold back. So please for me.

Ur looks at him with concern. She then gives in and kisses him on the lips then pulls away.

Ur: Stay alive. Promise me.

Shadow: I will. Promise.

Shadow started running towards where the fighting was really going on.

Ur: I love you!

Shadow stopped and turned around with a confident smirk.

Shadow: I know.

He continued running and Ur got focused helping the people.

Ur: Alright everyone, let's move it. Head to the hills we'll be safe there.

Ur and the townspeople ran towards the hills but Ur couldn't help but look back worried for her husband.

Meanwhile, Shadow moved at incredible speeds taking groups of enemies out in mere seconds. Shadow was then surprised by an old foe. Shadow noticed a group of people were being held hostage. In front of them stood an old man wearing an eye patch. He was holding the Mayor's assistant by the neck.

Mayor Assistant: Please you have what you want! Please just let us go!

Hades: I'm afraid I can't do it. I can't leave behind any loose ends. You and everyone here will be executed.

As the Dark guilds began opening fire on the crowd, Shadow rushed in attacking with rage in his eyes killing most of invaders. Shadow saw covered a little girl from being shot but was hit in the back, but didn't really cause much damage. He told the child to run to safety. Stood up and looked at Hades.

Hades: Impressive. You killed several of my best men in mere seconds.

Shadow: So you're Hades.

Hades: And you must be Shadow. Neo has told me so much about you…..Dragon Slayer.

Shadow rushed him throwing a punch but Hades catches the punch to Shadow's surprise.

Hades: Impressive. A strong punch indeed, however….

Hades delivers a powerful gut punch, Shadow skidded backwards. He held his stomach in pain with one hand.

Shadow[thinking] Damn it. He's stronger than I thought, better pull out all the stops.

Shadow threw several chaos spears at Hades. But Hades shot magic blasts, from his finger like a gun, destroying the attacks. Shadow teleported behind.

Shadow: Chaos Dragon Talon!

Hades delivering a strong magic kick to his as Hades screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Shadow charged in for another attack, but Hades used a magical chain on Shadow that wrapped around his neck. Hades whipped Shadow around crashing into nearby buildings. Shadow struggled screamed in pain as he choked by the chain. Hades let go of the chain sending Shadow into a nearby building.

Hades: Time to end this, boy.

Hades held up his hand and aimed it towards the building, charging up an attack.

Hades: HELL'S JUDGEMENT!

A powerful beam struck the building and caused a huge explosion.

Hades: Such a shame. What a waste of a powerful wizard.

Ur: Ice Make...ICE GEYSER!

Suddenly out of nowhere, spikes of ice struck Hades, cutting him and impaling him but not fatally. Hades shoulder was punctured and was bleeding.

Ur: You bastard. You'll pay for everything you've done!

Ur had tears

Hades: Is that so?

Hades used his magic to recover and heal his wounds. Ur stood in shock seeing Hades fully recovered.

Ur: Impossible….

Hades: Ur Milkovich….the Ice Witch. I've heard claims that your magic is on the same level as the 10 Wizards Saints. And I see those claims are true.

Ur: Ice Mak-

Before she could finish, Hades had rushed her and grabbed her by the neck choking her. He raised his fingers like a gun at her head.

Hades: I will grant a swift death.

Suddenly from where Shadow was, a surge of magic powers caused shockwaves making Hades stumble and letting go of Ur. He turned to see Shadow standing but he was. His hair was no longer black but yellow with red streaks. His eyes looked like that of a dragon with teeth to match. He walked towards with torn clothes and blood covering him.

Shadow: Playtime is over….prepare to die.


	11. Chapter 11

Shadow stood before Hades with complete rage in his eyes. Hades stood in shock, he didn't know how to describe this overwhelming power but he soon regained his composure.

Hades: Impressive boy. You managed to survive one of my strongest attacks. But don't think turning blonde will make a difference.

Shadow[thinking] This form isn't as strong as it was in Mobius but it doubled my overall power. But I lose its invincibility…..oh well at least it lasts longer.

Shadow: Time to end this.

Shadow teleported behind him.

Shadow: Chaos Dragon Fist!

Shadow hit Hades with multiple strikes. Hades coughed up blood and stumbled.

Hades: You little shit….DIE!

Hades fired blast after blast but Shadow managed to dodge them all. Hades threw his magic chain at Shadow but caught and jerk it towards him, pulling Hades towards him.

Shadow: Chaos Dragon…..

Hades: No!

As Hades tries to counter, it's already too late.

Shadow: RRRROOOOAAAAARRRRR!

Shadow unleashed his strongest roar yet. Hades was carried away by the blast, screaming in agonizing pain as the blast traveled a few miles away and caused an explosion so big it rivaled a nuclear blast. Ur took cover as the shockwaves reached the town. As the dust cleared, Shadow stood breathing heavily, and stood up powering down from his Super form.

Shadow: Get up from that, you son of a bitch.

Shadow held his bloody arm and headed to Ur. As Ur made her way to Shadow, he fell to his knees exhausted. Ur ran over to him and held her husband in her arms.

Ur: You did it Shadow. You won.

Shadow: Yeah barely, I put everything I had into that attack. Ur reach into my pocket and grab my emerald.

Ur: Ok.

Ur grabbed the emerald and handed it over to him.

Shadow: Chaos regeneration…

Shadow body started healing slowly. Ur helped Shadow up putting his arm over her shoulders.

Shadow: I'll be healed in a few hours. So don't worry too much.

Ur: Ok I trust you.

Shadow: Where are the people?

Ur: They're safe, there were some casualties but we managed to save the majority of the people.

Shadow: Wish I could have saved them all…..

Ur: Don't blame yourself, you did what you could.

Shadow stood in silence thinking of everything that happened. But suddenly, Shadow eyes widened in shock as he looked Hades emerges from the smoke and flames. Hades eyes glew a dark purple and stood in a stance with hands charging some type of attack. Ur started to shake in fear as he felt the pressure of power from Hades.

Ur: He's….a monster!

Shadow: He should be dead…

Hades: I congratulate you boy...you've managed to bring me close to the brink of death. And now I will show the true power of Grimoire Heart! None shall survive this! You and you're precious townspeople will all die!

Shadow: No!

Shadow took off running towards Hades. Ur chased after Shadow. Shadow raised his emerald as Hades prepared to unleash his attack.

Hades: Grimoire….

Shadow: Chaos….

Hades: Law!

Shadow: Control!

As the two powers collided, Shadow's chaos control managed to contain the attack but now Shadow would take the full force of it. As Shadow screamed in agonizing pain, his emerald started to crack. And Shadow started to fades in a flash of light particles as he disintegrated.

Ur: Shadow!

As Shadow disappeared, Hades dropped to his knees and Ur stood in shock with tears running down her face as she fell to the ground crying.

Hades: Looks like I win after all.

Her sadness soon turned into blind rage towards Hades.

Ur: ICE MAKE….ROSE GARDEN!

Ur unleashed her attack, but Hades was saved by Nei who teleported in and saved his master.

Hades: Get me out of here, Neo.

Neo: Yes sir. (Looks at Ur) Sorry for your loss, ice witch. Enjoy being a widow!

Ur tried to hit him with a pic ed attack but he teleported away and was gone leaving Ur alone to wallow. Ur cried as she could do nothing else. But as she looked down she saw Shadow's green emerald and picked it up. Her tears poured out even more as she let out a scream.

Ur: SHADOW!


	12. Chapter 12

_**YEAR X776**_

The morning day began for the townspeople. The children were playing and the adults were shopping in the markets. Suddenly a flash of light enveloped the area, and out of nowhere, Shadow appeared bloody and bruised, clothes torn and still holding his emerald that cracked. He looked around and saw people looking at him shocked.

Shadow: Ur…..

Shadow passed out on the ground and several people ran over to him trying to see if he was ok. The next morning, Shadow woke up slowly and the first thing he saw was a small red and black kitten but was bipedal.

Shadow: Where am I?

A woman entered the room rushing in. She picked the cat off Shadow and sat next to him.

Elizabeth: You're finally awake.

Shadow: Elizabeth...where am I? And you look...older.

Elizabeth: You're in my house. You were hurt pretty bad.

Shadow: What happened to Grimoire Heart? And where is Ur?

Elizabeth got quiet as she grabbed his hand. Shadow looked nervously at her.

Shadow: Liz?

Elizabeth: Shadow everything that happened with Grimoire Heart…..was 12 years ago.

Shadow looked at her confused and shocked at what he just heard.

Shadow: What? No that's not possible…..wait.

Shadow looked around and grabbed his cracked emerald off a nearby nightstand and examined it.

Shadow: I remember using Chaos Control on Hades and taking his attack. Did the emerald send me forward in time?

Elizabeth: You traveled to this time?! Ur said you died that night. There was nobody to bury but we had a funeral for and everything.

Shadow: And Ur where is she?!

Elizabeth: Shadow…...Ur is dead.

Shadow looked at her trying to form words. He then tried to stand up.

Shadow: No I don't believe you!

Elizabeth: Shadow please sit down.

Shadow took off running back towards his home. Elizabeth and the small cat followed him outside but knew she couldn't follow.

Elizabeth: SHADOW!

Shadow ran full speed trying to get back to his old home. All he could do was hope that it wasn't true and Ur was ok. He soon arrived home and ran inside.

Shadow:UR! It's me! I'm ok! Please tell me you're here!.

He looked around and saw no one was in the house. The place looked like it was deserted for a long time. He checked the bedroom and saw there was no trace of any recent activity. Shadow stood in silence trying to process everything. As he fell to the ground, he began to accept the truth.

Shadow: She's really gone…..isn't she? Ur…..I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I lost everything ...again.

Shadow looked up and saw something underneath his bed. He reached for it and saw it was the gift Ur was gonna give him for their anniversary. He opened it up and what it was. Shadow had a look on his face, he never made before as tears started pouring out his eyes. It was a little baby outfit that read "Daddy's Little Girl".

Shadow: I was gonna be ...a father. Oh Ur, I'm so sorry.

Shadow tried to wipe away his tears but couldn't, this was the first time he felt true sadness. Out of nowhere he heard a meow next to him and saw it was the same black & red cat from Liz's home. The bipedal cat snuggles up to Shadow knowing he was sad. Shadow smiled and pet the little creature. Shadow was able to collect himself.

Shadow: Thanks little guy. I can't change what happened. The emerald is cracked and is unstable if I tried to use it, it may cause more harm than good. What I need to do now, is to find my kid.

Shadow picked up the cat and headed outside. And thought of something at the moment.

Shadow: How the heck did you get here cat?

The small cat sprouted wings and started flying around him.

Shadow: Huh, a flying cat. That's a new one. Alright let's head back to town. Try and keep up.

Shadow took off dashing with the small cat actually keeping up with him.

 _ **A Few Hours Later….**_

Shadow met back up Liz's and even met the ex-mayor again. He spent time with the townspeople but he had decided to set out to find his child. He had everything packed ready to head out.

Liz: Are you sure about this Shadow?

Shadow: I have done this, Liz. I need to find my daughter. I don't care how long it takes.

Ex-mayor: My boy I hope you find what you're looking for.

Shadow: I hope so too.

Liz hugged Shadow and The old former mayor shook his hand. As Shadow was about to head out, the small red and black cat flew around Shadow and sat on his shoulder.

Liz: Seems he likes you a lot.

Shadow: Seems like it.

Liz: Why don't take him with you.

Shadow: Isn't he yours?

Liz: Not really, I came upon a while ago. I didn't even name him.

Shadow: Well little cat, you want to go with me?

The little cat giggled and nodded its head.

Shadow: Well guess you're coming with me ...Shade.

Shadow and his new friend, Shade, set out. The people waved goodbye to their hero. He waved back them until he disappeared from sight. The former Mayor turned to Elizabeth.

Ex-Mayor: Miss Liz, why didn't you tell him the truth?

Liz: How could I? He just found out Ur. How could I tell him that his daughter was dead too. That hope might be the only thing keeping him going now.

Ex-Mayor: I guess right.

Liz: Sayonara, Shadow….


	13. Chapter 13

_**Year X784**_

 _It's been 8 years since Shadow left to find his daughter. He could sense there was someone with his power there but could not find where it was exactly. In the years, Shadow and Shade had become bounty hunters to make money on the side. Recently they had taken a job to bring in a Dark Guild Wizard named Erigor The Reaper. Shadow had managed to track them and headed out to their but little did he know, he wasn't the only one after Eisenwald. He arrived at Magnolia train station where an Eisenwald member was spotted recently._

Shade: So Shadow, we taking the train or what?

Shadow: Hell no. You know what vehicles do to me.

Shades: Oh right, I forgot.

Shadow: I don't think any Eisenwald members are around but wouldn't hurt to look around. Let me take a listen

Shade: Right.

Shadow used his Dragon Senses to listen to people in the crowd. He then heard a female voice mention Eisenwald.

Shade: Got something?

Shadow: Maybe. Come on.

Shadow and Shade hid behind a corner and saw a group of 4 people. A red haired woman, a blonde girl, a blue cat and two boys looking like they were about brawl. Shadow saw they had Guild Mark's on them.

Shadow: Looks like someone else is after Eisenwald too.

Shade: Wait...that red haired woman is Erza Scarlet!

Shadow grabbed Shade and covered his mouth, hiding, as the group looked over in their direction.

Lucy: What was that?

Gray: Probably nothing.

Natsu: Come on! Let's go! I'm itching to beat the crap out those Eisenwald creeps!

Erza: Quiet! Are you trying to get us noticed?

Natsu: Sorry ma'am!

Erza: Let's get going everyone. The train's about to depart.

The wizards made their way into the train.

Shadow: Come on.

Shade: Ah!

Shadow dashed on the train. He and Shade sat down a couple of seats away. As the train took off, Shadow started to get sick immediately.

Shadow: Damn….it.

Shade: Man Shadow, as powerful as you are, I can't believe you let motion sickness get the best of you.

Shadow: Never had this problem back on Mobius….

Shade: Well I'm gonna go spy on them and get some Intel ok.

Shadow: Good for it.

Shade crawled his way under the seats until he was near the group. He saw the pink haired barely conscious, laying on Erza with the other two across from them.

Shade[in thought] Can't believe Fairy tail is after Eisenwald as well. And that pink haired boy is sick like Shadow is. And that cat is like me too!

Erza: Turns out Eisenwald is in possession of something called Lullaby.

Lucy: Lullaby?

Happy: Like the song?

Gray: So Eisenwald plans to use this Lullaby for what exactly?

Erza: I'm not sure but one thing is for sure, it's nothing good.

Happy: Fairy Tail is gonna stop them!

Gray: You got that right.

Shade[thought] Whoa, I didn't know that Lullaby was involved in this! This is bad.

The train was coming to a stop and the Fairy Tail all left except the pink haired boy. Shade went back to Shadow.

Shadow: So what you find out, Shade?

Shade: Turns out Eisenwald has a cursed flute called Lullaby. It's death magic!

Shadow: Better get moving then!

But as soon as he said something the train took off. And Shadow fell to his knees.

Shadow: Awwww. Damn it!

Shade: Not again!

Suddenly Shade and Shadow heard someone in the next cart over where the pink haired boy was. Shadow and Shade went over and saw the pink haired boy, struggling to stand,and a man white in a standoff.

Kageyama: You official guilds make me sick. Just wait! Eisenwald will have its revenge!

Shade: He's with Eisenwald!

Shadow: Lucky us huh….

Suddenly the train came to a stop. The Fairy tail wizard and Shadow got better instantly. Shadow then jumped in between the two and looked at Kageyama.

Kageyama: Who the hell are you?!

Natsu: Hey pal this is my fight so beat it!

Shadow: Piss off kid! Eisenwald and Erigor are mine. So punk, tell me where your boss is and maybe I'll take it easy on you.

Kageyama: Like hell! Shadow Force!

A barrage of shadow attacks headed towards Shadow and Natsu exploding the train cart. A strange flute fell to the ground. Shadow looked at it but Natsu shoved Shadow and punched him in the face.

Natsu: Hey jerk stay out of this!

Shadow: Kid,you just made a big mistake picking a fight with me.

Shadow and Natsu started to brawl trading blows and kicks but Shadow got the upper hand and kicked Shadow out the train. Natsu landed outside on the ground. Shadow then turned to Kageyama.

Shadow: Now where we?

Kageyama[thought] This guy looks tough, better be careful.

As they were about to go at it. The train started moving and Shadow covered his mouth, struggling to stand.

Shadow: Damn it, not now!

Shade: Shadow get a hold of yourself!

Kageyama: Well, well. Looks like you and that Fairy Tail scum got a bad case of motion sickness lucky me. Shadow Barrage!

Shadow and Shade were blasted out of the train while it was moving. Shadow was hurt, not as bad. The train was out of sight and was gone.

Shadow: Son of a bitch!

Shade: Calm down. We can catch up to him.

Shadow: That pink haired bastard got in my way! I swear if I see that kid agai-

Suddenly Natsu ran up to Shadow ready to fight.

Natsu: Hey jerk you let him get away!

Shadow: I would have had him if you didn't get in my way!

Shade: That's right!

Natsu: No way. You have a talking cat too?

Suddenly a vehicle pulled up to them out came the other 4 members of Fairy Tail. The blue cat flew to Natsu.

Happy: Natsu you ok?

Natsu: Yeah.

Shadow: Huh another one.

Shade and Happy looked at one another the the other 3 walked up to the two boys. But suddenly Erza stopped as if she had seen a ghost.

Lucy: Erza?

Gray: You ok?

She looked at Shadow in complete shock.

Erza[thought] It can't be….is it really him?


	14. Chapter 14

A few minutes passed as the gang got in the magic mobile, Erza was driving while everyone sat inside the car. They decided to talk more and exchange information with one another. However Natsu and Shadow were both I'll while riding in the vehicle, with their cars both eating fish Happy brought along. Erza looked back at Shadow, as if she knew but she had to focus and decided to ask questions.

Erza: Shadow was it? Why are you after Erigor?

Shadow sat up and started talking weakly holding his stomach.

Shadow: I'm a bounty hunter. I took a job to bring him in. We decided to follow you guys since you were all after Eisenwald.

Lucy: So you're just after Erigor?

Shadow: Yes.

Happy: But what about the whole Dark Guild?

Shade: It's not our problem.

Gray: Like we need your help anyways.

Shadow: Hmph. Well if you're as strong as this pink haired idiot her, then you'll need all the help you can help.

Natsu got up.

Natsu: WHAT YOU SAY JERK?!

Shadow and Natsu both got sick again. Lucy and Gray looked at each other and then turned to them.

Lucy: Shadow, if you don't mind asking, what type of magic do you use?

Shadow: I use Dragon Slayer magic.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and Erza was even shocked. Shade looked around in confusion.

Shadow: What?

Natsu: You're a Dragon Slayer too?

Shadow: Wait…. you're one too?

Lucy: No way.

Gray: So were trained by a dragon as well?

Shadow: Yes. Her name was Zerelilth, The Chaos Dragon.

Happy: Chaos Dragon?

Natsu: Is she still around? I need to ask her about my father, Igneel?

Shadow: The fire dragon king?

Natsu: You know him?!

Suddenly the car came to a stop.

Gray: What's up, Erza?

Erza: Look down there.

Everyone looked down the hill and saw a train station. Royal guards and civilians gathered around talking.

Shadow: Based on what I'm hearing, the Eisenwald Guild took over the train and are heading towards Oshibana Station.

Erza: Is that so?

Natsu passes out agaIn. Shadow grabs Shade and gets out of the car.

Lucy: Wait, where are you going?

Shadow: To Oshibana Station. Traveling by cars is a waste of time for me besides I can stand the motion sickness.

Gray: Wait we can take on Eisenwald together.

Erza: He's right. It's best if we work together on this.

Shadow: No thanks, I do better alone. Later!

Shadow took off running with Shade in his arms.

Happy: Whia he's fast!

Lucy: Is that speed magic?

Erza: I don't think so. We better get there as well. Hold on!

Erza started up the car and took off to the other Train station. A few minutes later, Shadow arrived to the town. He was jumping from roof to roof heading towards the train station. He jumped down to the ground and saw a crowd of people gathered around the building with guards blocking the entrance.

Shade: Looks like Eisenwald already arrived.

Shadow: Seems like it. Bet Erigor is in there as well. Hold on!

Shadow teleported passed the guards and headed into the Station. As he and Shade made their way in, they saw dozens of royal guards on ground bruised and beaten. Shadow ran over and checked on a few of them.

Shadow: They're alive, just unconscious. The Dark Guild must have overpowered them.

Shade: Maybe we should have let Fairy Tail help.

Shadow: Maybe….

Erza: Shadow!

Shadow and Shade turned to see Fairy Tail coming towards them. Lucy was holding a sick Natsu. They see the guards unconscious.

Lucy: What happened?

Shadow: Eisenwald is just up ahead.

Gray: Look we need to stop them now. They have a dark magical flute that kills people whoever hears it's music.

Shade: You mean Lullaby don't you?

Shadow: Lullaby?

Lucy: That's right. It's death magic.

Erza: Please help us to stop them. Lives are at stake.

Shadow looked at them and gave a sigh.

Shadow: Fine, I'll help you. But on one condition, I get to take Erigor in and get the rewards.

Erza: Deal.

Shadow and Erza shook hands. Shadow looks at Natsu.

Shadow: Is he gonna be ok

Gray: Give him a few minutes, he'll be ready.

Lucy: He better be, he's heavier than he looks.

Erza: Let's move out!

Everyone(but Erza): Right!

They all took off towards the tracks, ready to confront Eisenwald.


	15. Chapter 15

Shadow and the Fairy Tail gang arrived and were immediately confronted by a large group of dark wizards waiting for them. A man in a robe with a large scythe, sat above looking down at them.

Erigor: Welcome Fairy Tail!

Erza: I take it you're Erigor.

Lucy: That's a lot of bad guys.

Shadow: Hey blondie, better wake up pinky.

Lucy: I'm trying. Come Natsu get up.

Lucy tried shaking him.

Kageyama: You two got me in trouble with Erigor. Time for some pay back.

Nasty starts to wake up.

Erza: What's your plan with Lullaby?

Erigor: You really want to know?

Erigor flew up in the air.

Lucy: He's flying?!

Happy: He's using Wind Magic!

Erigor: What do all train stations have?

Shadow: The loudspeakers!

Erigor: Bingo.

Erza: You plan to broadcast Lullaby's music?!

Lucy: But why?! The townspeople haven't done anything to you!

Erigor: This is a cleansing to all the ignorant fools who turned a blind eye to the injustice of this world.

Lucy: You're all completely insane.

Kageyama: We'll entering a new age of darkness, of course you Fairy flies won't be around for it!

He fires his shadow attack at Lucy, but Natsu destroys the attack before it hits.

Kageyama: Damn you.

Natsu: Well, well. Looks like we got ourselves a party here!

Gray: Damn straight.

Shadow: Alright let's get this out of the way. Chaos Bullets!

Shadow fired balls of energy towards Erigor, but he blew them away with his Wind magic.

Erigor: Take care of these fools men. Don't let me down!

Erigor disappeared into thin air.

Shadow: Damn he's gone!

Erza: Natsu! Gray! After him.

Natsu and Gray took off without questioning her. But Kageyama and another Eisenwald member pursued.

Lucy: They're going after them.

Erza: They can handle themselves. For now let's focus on the rest of them.

Lucy: 3 against 100?! The odds aren't in our favor.

Shade/Happy: What about us?!

Shadow and Erza looked at each other and nodded at once another.

Shadow: Ready?

Erza: Ready.

Erza summoned a sword into her hand and Shadow fists glew a yellowish green. They charged and immediately took out multiple enemies at once. Shadow charged up an attack.

Shadow: Chaos Dragon…...RRROOOAAARRR!

Shadow a group of men with his attack. Erza switched to dual blades and took out more of the Eisenwald goons with 2 slashes. Then re-equips into another weapon.

Shade: She's awesome!

Lucy: How's she doing that?!

Happy: That's her magic. It's Re-equip, she can summon different types of weapons from a personal space dimension. But this is nothing, she's just getting warmed up.

As Erza was fighting, a goon snuck up from behind trying to hit her.

Goon: You're mine!

Suddenly the man was blasted away and sent crashing into the wall. Erza turned to see it was Shadow who saved her.

Erza: Thanks for that.

Shadow: Don't mention it.

Shadow looks around still sees a lot of guys to beat.

Shadow: They just keep coming.

Erza: Then allow me to finish this.

Erza started to glow and her clothes started to disappear. Everyone starred in awe as she was changing.

Lucy: What is this?!

Happy: This is her magic. Not only can she switch weapons at will but switch armors as well.

Shade: Armor?!

Erza stood before them in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, holding two swords.

Lucy(fangirls) Oh wow!

Shadow: Whoa she's definitely not messing around.

Shade: She's so cool.

Erza flew up in the air and summoned multiple swords behind her and charged at the remaining me.

Erza: Dance, my swords! Circle Sword!

In one big attack, she took out all but two.

Lucy: Holy crap! She took out almost all of them with just one attack. One of the

Eisenwald #1: Damn you!

Eisenwald #2: Wait! Do you have any idea who she is?!

Erza easily takes the attacker out with one swing of her sword. He falls to the ground unconscious.

Eisenwald #2: So this is the power of Titania Erza! Queen of the fairies! I'm out of here!

He sped out of the room in fear. Erza changed back into her normal clothes. She turned to Lucy.

Erza: Lucy and Happy, follow him. He may be meeting with Eregor.

Lucy : You want me to do what?

Erza: Just go!

Lucy: Yes ma'am!

Lucy ran out with Happy, chasing after the Eisenwald member. Shadow walked to Shade.

Shadow: Shade, go with them. Me and Erza will finish things up here.

Shade: Ok. Be safe Shadow.

Shadow: You too.

Shade flew off after them. Shadow then made his way to Erza.

Shadow: I can see why Fairy Tail is regarded as one of the strongest guilds. You took care of them with ease.

Erza suddenly started to fall to the ground. Shadow quickly caught her and held her up.

Shadow: Are you ok?

Erza: I think I used up too much magic power. I got careless and now I'm in this sorry state.

Shadow: Don't worry I'll give you some of my magic. Hold still.

Shadow laid her down and placed his hand on her forehead as he transferred some of his magic power.

Shadow: Just relax. I gotcha, Red.

Erza looked up at him with a confused and somewhat surprised face.

Erza(thought) Red? Only "he" used to call me that…..can it really be you?


	16. Chapter 16

Shadow helped Erza up to feet. She struggled but was able to stand up on her own.

Shadow: So what's the plan?

Erza: For now, I think we should inform the town.

Shadow: Won't doing that cause a panic?

Erza: I rather them panic than them dying. I couldn't live with myself if even a single person

Shadow admired what she said which put a small smile on his face.

Shadow: Alright then. Let's do it.

Erza: Then let's move out.

Shadow and Erza made their way to the top of the station. Elsewhere, Lucy and the two cats searched for any sign of Natsu and Gray but to no avail.

Lucy: You've got to be kidding me. There's no sign of anyone. Maybe we should go back to Erza.

Shade: Yeah I think so too.

Happy screamed scaring both Shade and Lucy.

Shade: The heck is wrong with you?

Happy: You don't not do what Erza says! That's a good way to hurt or worse.

Lucy and Shade both got scared.

Lucy: We were just joking. You know that right Happy?

Happy: Yeah sure…

Lucy: Stupid cat.

Shade: So what now?

Lucy: let's keep going, hopefully we'll find Natsu or Gray.

Happy: All we follow the trail of destruction and I'm sure we will.

They continued looking for the others. Meanwhile, on top of the station Erza and Shadow had just announced to the people and told them to flee.

Shadow: It's done.

Erza: Yes. Now we wait for Erigor's next move.

Suddenly the wind started to pick up, as they turned around, they saw that the station was surrounded by a wall of wind.

Shadow: The hell?

Erza: The whole station is covered by wind.

Erigor: You know I always wanted to face the Queen of the Fairies….and you. I know who you are, you Shadow. Your reputation as a bounty hunter is well.

Both Erza and Shadow turned around and saw Erigor floating above them.

Shadow: Glad you know who I am. But if you give up now, I'll be sure not to hurt you too bad, besides I need you alive anyways.

Erigor: Well then, it's too bad I don't have time to play.

Erigor used his magic to push Shadow and Erza back inside the Wind Wall, trapping them. Shadow charged at the wall but his arm was cut severely by the speed of winds.

Erza: Are you ok?

Shadow: I'm good.

Erigor: The Wind Wall is only one way and if you try to go through it, you'll be torn to pieces.

Erza: Why are you doing this?

Erigor: You pests have already wasted enough of our time. I must get going now.

Erigor disappears.

Erza: Wait!

Shadow: Damn he's gone.

Erza: I don't understand his plan. I thought he wanted to broadcast Lullaby over the speakers.

Shadow: Maybe we can get some answers from one of the Eisenwald guys.

Erza: Then let's hurry.

Shadow and Erza had made where they saw Lucy and the cats waiting for them.

Shade: Shadow! Wait what happened to your arm?

Shadow: Don't worry about it?

Erza: Lucy did you find Natsu or Gray?

Lucy: No luck.

Happy: So we decided to come back.

Shadow: Well help me find someone who's conscious. I want to ask them some questions.

Erza: You heard him start looking'

Lucy/Shade/Happy: Yes ma'am.

As they looked around, Shade found someone starting to wake up. Erza ran over and quickly drew her sword and pointed at him.

Erza: Tell us what Erigor's real plan is now?

E. Grunt: Like I tell you anything. You Fairy Tail wizards won; stop him!

Shadow grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

Erza: Shadow?!

Lucy: Oh man...

Shadow: Tell us now! Or I start beating the crap out of you.

E. Grunt: Erigor would kill me if I snitched.

Shadow: And you think I won't?

E. Grunt: Like you would ev-...

Shadow punches a large hole through the wall and drags him outside, putting his head near the Wind Wall. Erza and Lucy look on in shock.

E. Grunt: Wai- Wait! Look, Erigor did tell me that he wasn't here for the Station but wanting to make a big statement to the Wizarding World but I don't know where. I swear to God!

Shadow: Swear to me!

Shadow was about to force his head into the wall but….

E. Grunt: Wait! He's after the Guild Masters!

Shadow: What?

Lucy: The Guild Masters?!

Suddenly Gray appeared, approaching the group and confirmed what he said was true.

Erza: Gray!

Gray: He's telling the truth! The Guild Masters are having a conference the next town over.

Happy: Makarov and the other Masters are in trouble.

Shade: Then we better get going!

Erza: Impossible. The Wind Wall is preventing us from leaving

Shadow tossed the guy away, leaving him scared.

Shade: What about that Kage guy?

Lucy: What about him?

Shade: He was able to get Lullaby right?

Erza: That would take dispelling magic.

Gray: So we gotta find now!

Shadow: Then let's go!

The group ran to find Kage. The Eisenwald, that Shadow interrogated, got up and turned to the wall.

E. Grunt: Karacka….I know you're there.

A man appears through the wall, looking terrified.

Karacka: Sorry, I didn't want them to find me.

E. Grunt: Go find Kage.

Karacka: You know I'm no match for them.

E. Grunt: No….I had something else in mind for you to do.

 _ **OK due to the COVID19 viruses, I've decided to do more work on my fanfics including the Sonic x MLP stories. So stay tuned to more for more of my stories. Then next story I'm working on is Shades Of Apples, then the next chapter of Shadow x 5ds**_


	17. Chapter 17

Shadow and the others ran to find this Kage guy so they could escape.

Lucy: Do you guys think he'll despell the wall?

Shadow: If he doesn't, I'll make him.

Erza: You think you can?

Shadow: I'm very convincing.

Erza smiled, then suddenly they all heard an explosion nearby.

Shade: What was that?!

Happy: That must be Natsu!

Gray: Bet he found Kage.

Erza: Come on!

(With Natsu and Kage)

Kage was against the wall and the ground hurt.

Kage: Damn you!

Natsu: That's what you get for insulting Fairy Tail, punk!

Suddenly Shadow and everyone made their way to Natsu and saw Kage was down.

Erza: Natsu! Don't hurt him! We need him alive!

Gray: Nice going, idiot!

Natsu looked confused then suddenly both Erza and Shadow dashed past him and charged at Kage. Shadow grabbed him and slammed him against the wall and Erza summoned her sword and stabbed it through the wall near Kage's neck.

Erza: You're gonna help us get through that wall!

Shadow: Better do what she says.

Lucy: Geez they're both scary.

Natsu: You better do what she says man! Before she starts cutting.

Kage: Alright I'll dispel the wall!

Suddenly his arm went through Kage's chest and Kage was bleeding badly. Everyone was shocked by this, he was attacked by his own guild member. The attacker looked like he regretted what he did but that still wouldn't save him from Natsu who attacked him and knocked him unconscious.

Kage: Why….

Kage collapsed and Erza held him while Shadow tried to save him.

Erza: Stay with us Kage!

Shadow: Damn it! They must have figured out what we were planning. So they tried to make sure he didn't help us by killing him.

Lucy: How could they?

Gray: Heartless bastards.

Natsu: I'm gonna make them pay!

Shadow: I can help him but I need a way to stop the bleeding.

Gray came over and used his magic to stop the bleeding. But to Shadow's surprise, Gray used Ice Magic to cover the wound.

Shadow: Ice magic….

Gray: Alright do what you're gonna do before he dies.

Shadow turned his attention to Kage, then placed his hand on the wound. His hand started glowing and the wound started to slowly heal.

Shadow: Chaos regeneration.

Lucy: No way.

Happy: Healing magic?

Shade: Not exactly. That's his own power, not magic.

Gray: Wait what?

Shade: It's hard to explain.

After Shadow was done, he patched up the wounds with bandages wrapping them around Kage.

Shadow: He'll live but I doubt he can help us now.

Lucy: So what now?

Shadow: I have an idea but I'm gonna need your help, Natsu.

Natsu: What's the plan?

Lucy: Wait can't you teleport through the wall?

Shadow: Can't the wall somehow preventing me from passing through I can only teleport within the wall.

Erza: So what do you plan to do?

Shadow: If me and Natsu hit the wall with enough force, we can make an opening for me to get through.

Gray: But won't it close back up after a second.

Shadow: Yes which is why I'm doing it. I'm fast enough to get through and go after Erigor.

Erza: Then there's no time to waste. Let's go.

Natsu put Kage on his back.

Gray: What are you doing?

Natsu: I can't just leave him here like this. So I'm taking him with us.

Lucy and Erza smiled at what he said. Shadow smirked as well.

Shadow(thoughts) Huh, he reminds me of Sonic a little bit.


End file.
